Something Bad Is Coming Down
by Eddy13
Summary: An ancient evil greater than even Discord has returned. It's up to the Mane Six to stop it before it brings darkness to all of Equestria, but how can they when they lose their greatest weapon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Seeing the lack of views I was getting with the old version of this story, I decided to scrape the first two chapters and start again. This time, I've put a little more thought into these chapters. Hopefully, this time, it'll get more attention. Once again, the title image belongs to CHCHcartoons. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

As Celestia's first light reached the small town of Ponyville, the lavender mare resident of Golden Oaks Library was awakened from her sleep. Today was a big day. Leaping to her hooves, Twilight Sparkle excitedly shook the basket holding the sleeping baby dragon at the foot of her bed.

"Spike! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she cried to her assistant.

"Uh, jeez, Twilight" Spike groused as he woke up "I haven't seen you this excited since Winter Wrap-Up".

"I'm sorry, Spike" Twilight said calming down as she ran down the steps "But today is a big event. It's the day of Equestrian Eclipse! The day when Princesses Celestia and Luna bring the sun and moon into perfect alignment, creating a beautiful display of light and shadow! It happens once every thousand years!"

"Oi, I forgot how you get around big events" Spike groaned as he reluctantly climbed out of bed "But at least this time, you didn't get up in the middle of the night".

"What can I say? Cosmological events always get me excited" Twilight admitted before unfurling the new wings she had gotten less than two weeks ago "That and Princess Celestia said it was important for the princesses to attend such an event".

"You're really taking this 'princess' thing seriously, aren't you?" Spike asked as he jumped down the steps.

"It's a big responsibility, Spike" Twilight said "Bigger than any responsibility I've ever had. I want to live up to everypony's expectations of as the newest alicorn princess".

"Wow, and I thought you took your role as Princess Celestia's student seriously" Spike commented, earning a jab from Twilight.

"Still, I'm glad that my life hasn't completely changed" Twilight stated "It was nice that Princess Celestia allowed me to continue living here in Ponyville despite my new royal status. And I'm glad my friends haven't started treating different. Speaking of my friends, come on, we have to meet up with them so we can all go to Canterlot. Rarity said she has a new dress for me to wear at the celebration".

With that, the alicorn and her assistant were out the door.

* * *

As Twilight and Spike made their way through town, a lot of ponies they passed stopped and bowed their heads out of respect for the new alicorn princess.

"Your friends may treat you the same" Spike commented "But everyone else seems to treat you like a princess".

Twilight sighed "Yeah, I know. Having ponies bow before me is still taking some getting use to". She then happened to look up to see a rainbow speeding along the sky before making a turn and heading straight for her and Spike. Fearing the worst, Twilight braced herself for a crash, only for the rainbow to veer off in front of her and a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane landed in front of them.

"Thought I was going to knock you in the mud just like when we first met, didn't you?" the mare asked with a smirk "Like I'd do that to Equestria's newest princess".

"Very cute, Rainbow Dash" Twilight said as she relaxed.

"So, how are you today, your highness?" Rainbow Dash asked jokingly.

"Fine" Twilight said as she looked upward "Is the sky clear for the eclipse today?"

"Yep" the weather pony replied "Not a cloud will disrupt today's event anywhere in Equestria".

"Great" the new princess said "Hate for anypony to miss it. Come on, I gotta meet Rarity".

As they continued on their way to Rarity's shop, a pink earth pony bounced up to them.

"Yipee!" she said "Today is going to be lots of fun!"

"I couldn't agree with you anymore, Pinkie Pie" Twilight said with a giggle.

"Am I on time, Twilight?" came a meek voice. The group turned to see a yellow pegasus walking up to them "I'd hate to make you late for such an important day".

"You're right on time, Fluttershy" Twilight said to the pegasus "We were just on our way to Rarity's shop".

"Well, glad to see Ah'm on time as well" said an orange earth cowpony from behind them "After all, it just wouldn' do fer a princess to not be in person fer an event such as this".

"Thanks, Applejack" Twilight said to her fourth friend "And you're right. This is the first major event to occur since I became an alicorn and I want it to go perfectly".

"Well, you can count on us to make sure it goes alright, Twile" Pinkie said proudly.

"I know I can depend on you girls, Pinkie Pie" the lavender alicorn said with a smile "Well, now that we're all together, let's head over to Rarity's store to see the gown she made for me".

* * *

It didn't take the group long to get to Carousel Boutique. Once inside, they were greeted by a white unicorn.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here" Rarity said, happy to see her friends.

"Alright, Rarity" Twilight said "Let's see this outfit you made for me".

"Never thought Rarity's sense of fashion would rub off on you, Twilight" Rainbow Dash said with a chortle.

"I figure looking your best is one of the things that come with being a princess" Twilight conceded as Rarity took her measurements.

"And trust me" Rarity said as she telekentically summoned a carrying case "You will look fabulous, dear".

It was then that Rainbow Dash decided to bring up a subject.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Twilight" she said as Rarity opened the carrying case "How are your flying skills coming along? I haven't seen you fly since the coronation".

"Oh, I'm making progress" Twilight commented as Rarity pulled out the gown and started pulling it over the lavender alicorn's head "Spike has been helping me train and I'm really getting good, but I doubt I'll ever get as fast as you".

Rainbow chuckled smugly "That's okay, Twilight._ No one_ will ever be as fast as me".

"No one, huh?" Applejack asked before pointing to the other pegasus in the group "Fluttershy here could give yah a run fer yar money if she put her mind tah it" causing the yellow pegasus to hide her face behind her mane.

"Yeah, but she only does that in emergencies" Dash commented "I'm talking about being as fast as me all the time".

"She's got a point there" Fluttershy admitted in her regular soft voice.

"Oh, that remind me of something" Pinkie Pie called out "Have you tried out your new alicorn powers yet?"

Twilight sighed while Rarity magically fastened her gown around her "Not yet. I'm still not comfortable having that much power".

"I can see why. You're previous experiences with magic haven't always been productive" Rainbow Dash said bluntly, earning a smack from Applejack.

"True" Twilight said as she subconsciously held up her hooves so Rarity could put on her horseshoes "But with you all supporting me, I'm sure I'll be ready to use them soon".

"Good fer ya, Twi" Applejack said while Rainbow Dash still rubbed the spot where she was smacked.

"There" Rarity said, getting the attention of all "All finished. Everypony, what do you think?"

"Whoa" said four ponies and a dragon as they looked at the sight in front of them. Standing before them was Equestria's newest princess, dressed in a dark purple gown that complemented her lavender hue quite nicely. On the sleeves and at the bottom of the dress were ruffled laces of the same color pattern as Twilight's mane. Completing the look were four brand new blue horseshoes.

"Dang, Twi" Applejack said "Yah really dah look like a princess now".

"She's right, Twilight" Fluttershy said "You're even prettier than the day you were coronated".

Twilight looked herself over in the mirror that Rarity had telekintically brought over, and as she did, she couldn't believe how far she'd come since she first arrived in Ponyville. She teared up.

"Thank you, everypony" she said to her friends "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you".

"Think nothing of it, Twile" Pinkie Pie said "You know, after the celebration, I say we have an Eclipse Party!"

"Is there no event that happens in Equestria that won' make yah want tah throw a party?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not a party pony for noth..." Pinkie Pie started to say before her tail started twitching "Hooves burning! Hooves burning!"

Twilight froze "Oh no. Not a Pinkie Sense! Not today!"

Rainbow Dash sighed "What is it this time, Pinkie?"

"I don't know" the party pony said with a shrug "I've never felt that one before".

"Then for all we know, it might not be something serious" Applejack said before turning to the nervous Twilight "So yah might as well relax, Twi".

Twilight calmed down "You know, you're right. It's probably nothing. Come on, let's go to Canterlot".

As the group was walking out the door however, Twilight was still thinking to herself.

_Nothing bad's going to happen today, right? Right? Of course not._

* * *

Deep within the cave, it was quiet, except for the dripping of stalactites into stalagmites. What was really curious about this place was the large round stone in the center of the floor. On the stone was the carving of a picture know around most of Equestria:

The symbol of the Alicorns.

Suddenly, the chamber shuddered for a few seconds before the tremors stopped.

The time was getting closer. The force behind the seal could sense it. The eclipse was only a few hours away. Its strength was growing. Soon, it would be free again. The chamber then shuddered again, the vibrations stronger than the last one. This time, it resulted in a few cracks appearing within the stone slab on the floor. After the miniature quake stopped, a blackish-purple substance began to seep out through the cracks in the stone tablet.

**_TBC…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, it look****s like this new version is already better than the old one as the first chapter attracted more followers than the old one did. Still, would a review be too much to ask for? Anyway, this version of Chapter Two isn't much different than the old one, but I still hope people like it. Still, even if it doesn't get a lot of attention, I get the feeling that when the action start heating up (which will be next chapter) it'll start attracting a lot of people. But first, onto this chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

After catching an early train, the group was on their way to Canterlot. By the time they were halfway there, Twilight had finally managed to stop worrying about Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense and kept her mind occupied by talking with the others.

"I still can't believe we're about to witness such a cosmological event" she was saying "A pony witnesses something like this only once in their lifetime".

"Except for the princesses" Rarity pointed out "This is probably routine for them".

"We do have to remember that this is a special occasion for Princess Celestia" Fluttershy spoke up "It's the first one she's enacted since her sister was freed".

"My, I believe you're right, Fluttershy, dear" Rarity realized.

"Hay, if you think that's something" Rainbow Dash said excitedly "I hear that the Wonderbolts are going to put on a show following the eclipse".

"Ah shoulda figured" Applejack said with a shake of her head "Yah always get excited when the Wonderbolts are involved".

"Well, I hope that the eclipse has a better display of colors than I saw the day I got my cutie mark" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hold on" Rainbow Dash said "That display you saw was created by my sonic rainboom. Are you saying that you hope the eclipse is more exciting than my sonic rainboom?"

"Don't be silly, Dashie" Pinkie said "I'm just saying that I hope the eclipse fills me with warmer feelings than when I was on that rock farm".

"Well, okay. Just wanted to clear that up" Dash said, relieved.

"I too look forward look forward to the spectacular display of light during the eclipse" Rarity agreed with Pinkie's sentiment "One can never have too much inspiration for outfit designs".

"I hope that Princess Celestia will let me throw an Eclipse Party afterwards" Pinkie said.

"I'm surprised she didn't send a message asking you to host one" Twilight pointed out, causing everypony to laugh.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt" Spike spoke up over the laughter "But it looks like we're here".

Everypony then looked out the window. Sure enough, they had reached the train station at Canterlot. Still, as the train pulled in, and everypony was excited about the day's events, Twilight couldn't help but think back to her nervousness that something could go wrong.

* * *

Deep within the underground cavern, the dark force under the large circular tablet with the crest of the alicorns was growing anxious. It knew it didn't have much longer to wait before it would be free. As the time drew near, it could sense the seal's power growing weaker. The cracks in the tablet began to slowly grow, and as they did more and more of the blackish purple substance continued to ooze out. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

As the group disembarked the train, they were greeted by the royal guards who bowed before Twilight. Along with them were Twilight's older brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence.

"Hey, Sis" Shining said as he approached his little sister "How's the newest alicorn princess doing?"

"I'm fine, Shinning Armor" Twilight said before turning to the kneeling guards "Just having a hard time adjusting to having ponies bow when I walk by".

"I know how you feel" Cadence sympathized "When Aunt Celestia had me coronated, it took me a month to get use to the way ponies treated me differently".

"Yeah, but you knew it was going to happen" Twilight said "I never expected anything like this to happen to me".

"Well, if it makes you feel any better" Shining Armor spoke up "While I'm obligated to treat you as a princess, I'll still think of you as my little sister".

Twilight smiled as she hugged her brother "Thanks, Shinning".

"Well, then" Cadence said "I think it's time we meet up with Aunt Celestia and Luna".

With that, Shining Armor and Cadence lead the group to the castle. As they walked through the streets, ponies they happened to pass took the time to bow before both Cadence and Twilight. Eventually, they reached the castle. There, standing on the steps, were Celestia and Luna.

"Nice that you and your friends could join us today, Twilight" Celestia said warmly.

"It's good to see you, Princess Celestia" Twilight said happily.

"No need to be so formal with me now, Twilight" Celestia said with a smile "As a fellow princess, you are allowed to refer to me as just Celestia".

Twilight chuckled sheepishly "And I thought having ponies bow before me was going to take some getting use to".

"I'm sure you'll have no problem adjusting" Celestia said gently "After all, your friends have already adjusted to the fact that they are best friends with a princess".

Twilight turned to the others, who confirmed what Celestia said with a simultaneous nod, causing Twilight to happily smile.

**"Well, now that the formalities are done with"** Princess Luna said in her usual loud manner **"We have an eclipse to carry out!"**

"While you still need to work on your indoor voice, you are quite right, my dear sister" Celestia concurred "Come. To the town square!"

* * *

The force behind the seal was becoming excited. It knew its liberation was only moments away. Soon, very soon, it would rule Equestria once again.

* * *

Upon reaching the square, the group discovered a large crowd had already formed.

"My, it seems the entire city has turned out to see this event" Rarity commented.

"Well, what do you expect, silly?" Pinkie Pie asked "This is a once in a pony's lifetime event".

Fortunately, as one of the royal alicorns and friends of said royal, Twilight and the others managed to get a view in the front of the crowd while Shining Armor and Cadence stayed off to the side. They then watched as Celestia and Luna walked out into the center of the square before turning to face the crowd.

**"We welcome everypony to the celebration of the Equestrian Eclipse"** Luna called out for all to hear, for once her loud voice being necessary **"An event that occurs only once every 1,000 years where Princess Celestia and myself bring the sun and moon into perfect alignment". **

"Indeed" Celestia said happily " And this occasion is made even more grand as this is the first one I share with my sister following her freedom from the dark force that poisoned her mind thanks to the brave efforts of Princess Twilight and her friends".

Upon being mentioned, Twilight and the others merely waved to the group as they applauded.

"Now, please enjoy the spectacle that is about to unfold" Celestia said before turning to Luna and nodding.

The horns of both alicorns began to glow, and as they did, everypony looked up into the sky to see the moon coming in front of the sun. Watching in amazement, they oohed and awed at the sight before them.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Twilight whispered excitedly.

Just then, a certain pink party pony felt her tail twitch.

"Hooves burning! Hooves burning!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Oh, no" Twilight groaned "Not now, Pinkie!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" the earth pony said "But I just got the worst feeling all over".

"Ah thought yah said yah couldn' tell what was going to happen?" Applejack asked

"I still can't tell" Pinkie admitted over the cheers of all the ponies as the sun and moon came together "But something in my gut tells me that it's something really bad. Worse than anything we've ever faced!"

* * *

Through a crack in the ceiling of the chamber that had been made during the previous quake, the combination of light and shadow of the eclipse shined through and onto the stone in the center of the chamber. The dark force was pleased. The moment had arrived. At long last, the seal was finally at its weakest.

It was time.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Totally" Pinkie Pie said with a nod "Something really icky is going to happen".

Twilight gulped, her earlier fear of something terrible happening returning. "Alright, then we better warn Celestia and Luna. When's it happening?"

Pinkie Pie looked up into the sky to see the sun and the moon separate before letting out her answer in a small meep.

"Now".

No sooner did Pinkie say that word, then the city suddenly began to shake like a herd of dragon were passing by, causing everypony to be thrown off their hooves. Suddenly, the ground split apart, buildings toppled over, and ponies ran screaming for cover, breaking up the happy event.

"Cadence, look out!" Shining Armor shouted before shoving his wife out of the way of falling rubble.

"Thanks, Shining" Cadence said "But what's happening?"

"I don't know, but everypony is in danger" he said before turning toward his men "Protect the citizens and get them to safety immediately!"

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends found themselves in the center of the disaster.

"N-Now I know what an apple feels like during tree bucking season!" Applejack cried as she tried to stay on her hooves.

"Pinkie Pie, would you please let go of me?!" Rarity shouted as she tried to pry herself loose from the nervous party pony.

"P-Please make it stop" Fluttershy whimpered while being comforted by Rainbow Dash.

"W-W-What's going on?!" was all Twilight could ask.

* * *

The alicorn seal was at the epicenter of the quake. As it violently shook, the small cracks in it grew and spread rapidly. Suddenly, the seal exploded, sending debris flying in all directions.

Where it was now was a huge fist made of the same blackish-purple substance that had been seeping through the cracks in the slab. The fist wavered and quivered a bit before it morphed and was replaced by a single, sinister red eye.

The eye looked around to survey its surroundings before it dove back down into the hole the seal used to be with an unearthly moan. A few seconds later, a torrential flood of the ooze began to flow upward from the hole and fill the chamber.

* * *

At the same time the alicorn seal broke, there was a sound like an explosion going off.

"What was that?" Shining Armor asked.

"It came from outside the city!" Celestia cried "Everyone, back to castle!"

With that, Celestia fled back to the palace, her sister close behind and Twilight and the others following. The group managed to make it there in record time. As they ran out onto the balcony, they witnessed a huge field miles away from the castle at the center of the shaking. For some reason, the sky above the field began to turn dark. Then before their pony eyes, a gigantic fissure opened up in the field. As the group watched, the fissure grew upward into a small mountain.

"What is that? A volcano?" Rainbow Dash asked.

From out of the newly formed mountain erupted the black-purple slime that had broken free of the seal in the underground chamber. Blobs of the gunk rained down onto the field while a majority of it poured down the mountainside. What was really weird about it was that many faces seemed to be bobbing up and down through the muck while moaning, each one with razor sharp teeth and sinister red eyes. It eventually formed a large pool at the base of the mountain. Then, shockingly, what looked like an arm rose out of the slime and hurled a glob of itself at the side of Canterlot Mountain, striking it with surprisingly destructive force and causing a small rock slide which fortunately didn't fall over the city.

"Wha in tarnation is that glop?" Applejack asked.

"Definitely not lava" Twilight commented.

"And I thought Sweetie Belle's toast was unappealing" Rarity spoke up.

"Look what it's doing to the field!" Rainbow Dash cried. Sure enough, the mucky substance caused the grass in the field to turn black and the flowers to wither upon contact.

"Oh, my" Fluttershy said nervously.

While Twilight and her friends were at a loss as to what was happening, Princess Celestia, whose eyes had widened in horror when the fissure first cracked open, seemed to have an idea.

"No" she whispered "It can't be".

"Celestia? What's wrong? Twilight asked, seeing her former mentor and fellow princess terrified "What is that stuff?"

Celestia just stood there, transfixed at what she was witnessing. When she finally spoke, she answered with just one word.

"Smooze".

_**TBC…**_


End file.
